Chaos: Diancie and Lychaos
Summary Diancie and Lychaos During their travels through the Aster region, Elizabeth and her friends Glorysia, Ultra and Josie arrive in Enchantania Town, built around a castle called the Starlight Kingdom. The three Trainers have come to compete in the town’s annual battle competition, and Elizabeth manages to win with some unexpected help from the Mythical Pokémon Diancie! It turns out Diancie has a special bond with this place... Long ago, the castle watched over the Starlight Kingdom, and the partnership between Diancie and the king protected the people who lived there. But that kingdom has since vanished into memory, leaving behind powerful relics and ancient Pokémon. Dark Kelly, the evil twin sister of Kelly, is trying to restore the lost dark kingdom with the help of her allies. Her quest has taken her to the far reaches of the Chaos Kingdom, and she has convinced the Legendary Pokémon Cosmicorn to join her! Evil Little Kelly plans to trap Diancie and harness her power, and as that plan gets under way, the entire town of Enchantania faces disaster! Will the power of Elizabeth’s ideals convince the Legendary Pokémon Lychaos to help stop Evil Kelly? Can they rescue Diancie? The greatest adventure in Pokémon history approaches! Diancie and Cosmicorn During their travels through the Aster region, Elizabeth and her friends Glorysia, Ultra and Josie arrive in Enchantania Town, built around a castle called the Starlight Kingdom. The three Trainers have come to compete in the town’s annual battle competition, and Elizabeth manages to win with some unexpected help from the Mythical Pokémon Diancie! It turns out Diancie has a special bond with this place... Long ago, the castle watched over the Starlight Kingdom, and the partnership between Diancie and the king protected the people who lived there. But that kingdom has since vanished into memory, leaving behind powerful relics and ancient Pokémon. Dark Kelly, the evil twin sister of Kelly, is trying to restore the lost dark kingdom with the help of her allies. Her quest has taken her to the far reaches of the Planet Claimara, and she has convinced the Legendary Pokémon Lychaos to help her! Evil Little Kelly plans to trap Diancie and harness her power, and as that plan gets under way, the entire town of Enchantania faces disaster! Can Elizabeth use the courage of truth to convince the Legendary Pokémon Cosmicorn to help stop Evil Kelly? Can they rescue Diancie? The greatest adventure in Pokémon history approaches! Transcript Diancie and Lychaos Diancie and Cosmicorn Major events Diancie and Lychaos * Elizabeth and her friends has visiting the Starlight Kingdom. * * Diancie and Cosmicorn Trivia * This is the first Pokémon Storybook movie dual. Characters * Elizabeth * Glorysia * Josie * Ultra * Akeno * Gordon * Ichiga * Valona * Percy * Blair * Abbey * Brianna * Little Kelly * Little Carly * Tiny Turtle * Evil Little Kelly (Main Villain) Exclusive for Diancie and Lychaos * Solana * Baby Duck * Kellyn Exclusive for Diancie and Cosmicorn Category:Pokémon Storybook Series Category:Pokémon Storybook Movies